We propose to test the application of interactive multimedia as an intervention for promoting child health and childhood immunization compliance. Specifically, we plan to develop an interactive multimedia- based immunization information system that will increase parents knowledge, motivation, and attitudes favorable to immunization compliance, and that will link parents with health care providers in order to enhance mobilization efforts and primary care. The experimental plan includes a study of the barrier and facilitator variables related to seeking preventive healthcare for children, with immunization viewed as part of comprehensive primary care. Studies have shown that a parent's knowledge and personal beliefs (perceived vulnerability, perceived benefits, parental health locus of control) and perceived access (to healthcare, including attitudes of healthcare personnel and the user friendliness of care) can serve as predictors of immunization status. We will measure changes in these variables following program use in an effort to define the most significant variables related to immunization compliance. This will allow us to tailor our interactive multimedia presentation toward those variables most likely to evoke immunization compliance behaviors among parents of young children. The research team includes specialists in public health, health promotion and education, research design and evaluation, and interactive multimedia development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The program can be implemented as a stand-alone kiosk, or as a software product sold under licensing agreement. It could be used by public health departments, community clinics, schools, libraries, immigration centers, and social service offices. Private sector applications include schools, clinics, maternity wards, child care centers, religious organizations, and local advocate organizations such as La Leche.